Hobbits and Earrings
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Heyo! Here's a Thilbo story. The usual AU where everyone lives (and are happily ever after). Now I'm a little rusty on my Dwarfology, and sorry it's been a while. Anyway, Bilbo made an agreement to wear a new piece of jewellery that Thorin had created. Problem is that it requires some minor skin adjustments. Join Bilbo and his adventure with needles! :D *Now with right story*


**Hello! ... I'm not dead, or being held captive somewhere and forced to do homework. Just had terrible writer's block. Sorry that I've been a little off grid but I shall be writing and posting again soon**

**[Disclaimer]**

* * *

"Bilbo, hold still"

"I am still!"

"You're not, you keep twitching"  
"No, I'm perfectly still, thank you very much" Bilbo glared at Thorin through the reflection of the vanity mirror. Thorin gave him a small smile as he raised his eyebrow.

"It won't hurt, I promise"

"That's what they all say" Bilbo huffed as he pushed the stray curls that had fallen over his ear. Thorin picked up one of the decorate pins from off the table to fix the curls out of the way, before running his hand down the back of Bilbo's neck.

"You don't have to do this" Thorin said firmly yet with a hint of gentleness in his words. Bilbo looked up at him with him hazel eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Yes I do"

"I'm not forc-"

"Yes Thorin" Bilbo kissed his nose sweetly, "You're not forcing me. I want to do it, but you can't blame me for being nervous" he shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at his reflection.

He felt incredibly silly to be shying away from this. He had managed to face a dragon, survive in a battle involving Orcs, and he even had a deadly encounter with Thorin (who was still incredibly apologetic despite Bilbo's constant forgiveness). So right now, he shouldn't be scared to have his ear pierced by Thorin. Bilbo remembered when Balin had told him how having an earring crafted by the one your special one; it was a symbol of pure love. As grand and romantic as it all seemed; Bilbo had to give a thin smile. Bilbo was a Hobbit and as a Hobbit, they didn't really going round wearing vast forms of jewellery, so his ears remained hole less. Meaning he was going have that fixed soon.

So here he was, in the King's chambers, with Thorin by his side with a small pair of clamps, a needle and the golden earring he had forged the previous week. "On a scale of one to ten, how much would it hurt?" Bilbo gave him a nervous glance through the mirror. Thorin gave a small smile as he leant forward and rested his chin upon Bilbo's shoulder.

"You're over thinking it"

"No I'm not"

"Bilbo"

"Fine" he sighed "It's just, Hobbit ears are quite sensitive. Just like an elf's" he gave a thin smile as he heard Thorin grumble at that word. "I'm just a little concerned it might hurt more than usual because of that – whatever usual is for the Dwarven race" he tried to justify as Thorin simply chuckled.

"You don't have to do this" he said once more, hoping Bilbo would understand that.

"I'm doing this because I love you"

"And I you, but you could always wear it as a pendant" Thorin took the golden earring and rolled it in his palm, "I could add a small loop so you can thread it through you chain-"

"No, Thorin, I made a commitment, and so help me I'm sticking to it" Bilbo glared at himself through the mirror.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Hobbits" Thorin chuckled as he reached for the needle.

Bilbo closed his eyes as he felt the cold clamp hold onto his earlobe, scrunching his eyes he kept repeating the same words through his head _'It's fine, all is well, it's not going to hurt'_ Letting of a little squeak when he felt the clamps tighten on his skin. _'Who am I kidding, why am I doing this?'_ Bilbo screamed in his mind.

"There"

'_Wait...what?'_ Bilbo snapped open his eyes and saw the new piece of jewellery dangle neatly from his ear.

"Wait...that was it?"

"That was it" Thorin tucked away the needle and clamps into the vanity draw.

"That can't be it!" Bilbo looked at him in disbelief. He hardly felt it, there was no blood, he wasn't rolling on the floor in sheer agony, – and well he knew that might not have happened but would have done it to prove a point.

"All done, told you it wouldn't hurt" Thorin smiled, and stroked his finger along Bilbo's delicate ear and jingled the golden earring.

"Not hurt? I hardly felt the needle go through!" Bilbo was completely gobsmacked. He got all worked up for nothing!

"I told you that it would be fine, I'm very skilled with this sort of thing Bilbo" Thorin smiled only to receive a quite dark glare from Bilbo.

"Hmm, and how many other people's ears have you pierced to give them an item of love and affection?" Bilbo firmly stated to Thorin. He Dwarf simply smiled at him, and kissed his lovingly.

"Only you my dearest"

Bilbo huffed at Thorin subtly, but when he looked in the mirror, he smiled at the new beautiful item that shone from his ear, showing how much Thorin cared for him.


End file.
